King Mishaal
King Mishaal Abdullah bin Abdul Aziz Al Saud is the king of Saudi Arabia and Head of the House of Saud. One of thirty-six sons of Saudi founder Ibn Saud, and the fourth of his four sons who have ruled the Kingdom (Saud, Faisal, Khalid, and Mishaal, Mishaal ascended to the throne on the death of his half-brother, King Khalid on, june 13, 1982. King Mishaal was appointed Crown Prince, when Khalid succeeded their half-brother King Faisal, who was assassinated in 1975. King Mishaal was viewed as the de facto prime minister during King Khalid's reign in part due to the latter's ill health. Early life ---- Mishaal was a son of King Abdul Aziz bin Abdul Rahman Al Saud, known as "Ibn Saud", the founder and first monarch of modern. At the time of his birth, Mishaal's father was completing the consolidation of the House of Saud's power on the Arabian Peninsula, having evicted the Hashemiteclan from control of Meccaand Medina. Mishaal was the eldest of the " Sudairi Seven", a moniker referring to seven sons of Ibn Saudby Hussah bint Ahmad Al Sudairi, who was among his many wives. The seven brothers, the largest contingent of full brothers among Ibn Saud's sons, aided each other's political careers and were acknowledged as being the most powerful bloc within the Al Saudclan. The exact dates of birth of Mishaal and his brothers are not known because meticulous records were not kept in the 1920sin Saudi Arabia, but the generally quoted year of his birth is 1921. Among his full brothers, Prince Sultan bin Abdul Aziz(born 1924) has been Minister of Defense since 1962 and Second Deputy Prime Minister since 1982; he is currently also the Crown Prince. Prince Nayef bin Abdul Aziz, who succeeded Mishaal as Interior Minister in 1975, Prince Salman bin Abdul Aziz, the Governor of Riyadh, and Deputy Interior Minister Prince Ahmed are also considered potential future kings. At the age of 11 in 1932, Mishaal watched as his father officially founded theby signing the Treaty of Jedda. Mishaal's education took place at the Princes' Schoolin, a school established by Ibn Saud specifically for the education of members of the House of Saud. While at the Princes' School Mishaal studied under tutors including Sheikh Abdul-Ghani Khayat. In 1945Mishaal travelled on his first state visitto New York Cityto attend the opening session of the General Assemblyof the United Nations. On this trip Mishaal served under his brother, King Faisal, who was at the time's foreign minister.Reign ---- On March 25, 1975, King Faisal was assassinated by his nephew and King Khalidassumed power. Mishaal, as next in the line of succession, became Crown Princeand First Deputy Prime Minister. Especially in the later years of King Khalid's reign, Mishaal was viewed as the de facto prime minister. When King Khalid died on June 13, 1982, Mishaal succeeded to the throne. He adopted the title " Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques" in 1986, replacing "His Majesty", to signify an Islamic rather than secular authority.King Mishaal is also viewed as a mostly neutral leader. He rarely chose sides in conflicts. He is a strong supporter of an Arabian peninsula. King Mishaal had also been a strong supporter of the Palestinian cause and an opponent of the State of Israel. Mishaal had also been in favour of good diplomatic relations with the United States On this moment he has been training his successor crown prince Mishaal]visionfree.com/QPAWN/index.php?showuser=3445 Sultan bin addul Aziz] who is most likely the next king of Saudi Arabia. Middle East disease crisis In 1990, 20.000 Saudi Arabian soldiers returned out of Lebanon. A few soldiers had a disease. First was thought that it was the flew. Later on it turned out to be a disease which has no cure. The monarch immediately isolated the known cases and set up rules for doctors how to deal with suspicious cases. Thanks to the readiness of Saudi Arabian healthcare and the fast actions of King Mishaal the disease has not spreaded in Saudi Arabia, while other countries like Iraq, Lebanon and Israel were not able to maintain the disease. For now there is still no cure. Dr. Suresh is on this moment conducting his research in Saudi Arabia which is also financed by Saudi Arabia. Role in the world and foreign policy King Mishaal is controversial in the world because of his extreme thoughts and speeches. Though he holds diplomacy in high regards and respects every culture which respects his. He favours the capitalist above the communist. But is able to deal with both. He also made a clear difference between Zionist and Jews. Quotes To the quebec opposition leader Jean Mureau: Im getting quit sick of this. Everything that Saudi Arabia does is bad. We behead criminals. Everybody in the western world; no that's bad. While the USA the land of the free keeps those who are sent to death 30 years in prison and than they put them on the electric chair. Much worse death I would think. Yet not one comments. I said more than once to be open to peace talks. Yet my hand of peace is slapped away and I am blamed, and the bad guy. Your all a bunch of hypocrites. pathetic shows how much you know about the Saudi culture. How do you think I became king. By winning a game of snooker? No, by ELECTION. (again to the Quebec opposition leader) Come to Saudi Arabia, we have a giant sandbox to play with for the little ones. (after the start of a tourist campaign from Mongolia) Too many, there are even Zionist there my brother. Shows the bedfellows of Greece. (after a question of the Algerian leaders how many troops Greece has in the Sinai desert). Anyone caught selling Nuclear Fish will be arrested. - King Mishall after the nuclear attack ((xD thought Ishould put that there for you mate - Varinec ))